


A Kiss Is All It Takes

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he hears that Scott is leaving, Logan reacts the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Is All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10855851614/logan-can-hardly-stand-to-look-at-scott-these).

Logan can hardly stand to look at Scott these days. The sight and smell of his misery is too much, too strong - there’s so much emotion right there on the surface. He doesn’t know how Scott can cope with it.

He also doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to let him go.

It’s not like Logan is a sentimental man. It’s not as if he plans on sticking around here forever himself.

But, fuck, this school needs a tight-ass like Scott to boss them around. Scott as he was before, not Scott as he is now. So when he says that maybe it’s time to move on, he means it. They have more than just themselves to think about - Scott has more responsiblity than Logan would ever want to handle.

So when he sees the bag on his back, feels that misery coming from him, senses the despair like a knife to the throat, Logan reacts the only way he knows how: physically.

A rough hand on Scott’s arm, then a hard shove backwards. Scott struggles with him, but when his back hits the wall and Logan shoves his tongue into his mouth he doesn’t push him away. He groans like he’s angry, and then his hands are in Logan’s hair, clenching hard, pulling him closer.

They’re in the corridor of the damn school and one of the students could round the corner at any moment. Holding onto Scott as if he’ll disappear the second he lets go, Logan doesn’t give a damn if they’re discovered. He claims his mouth with his tongue and hears the wounded sound that Scott makes; he knows the last person to kiss Scott before him was Jean.

He’s not trying to take her away from him. He’s not trying to destroy anything; for once, he’s trying to help to put the pieces back together.


End file.
